To Die or Not to Die
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: What are the pros and cons to dying? what are they after you find out you're being cheated on? RHr HHr HG etc etc etc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/ Romance

To Die or Not to Die: The Story of an Accidental Suicide

By: DeliciousNewYork

The color was definitely wrong, not anywhere near what was described in the thick volume of Purposeful Potions. Potions was not something Ronald Weasley excelled at. At eighteen years old knowing how to make a potion properly was suddenly incredibly important. Now, making a potion for something real, as opposed to petty potions for school, Ron wished he had paid a little more attention in class.

"Who woulda thought the destruction of the world as we know it would come down to me making a potion?" It was an exaggeration, to be sure. But alas, it was still certainly a very important endeavor, brewing this potion, for once drunk the capacity of the drinker's life would increase. The drinker would be able to remember things better, understand better, think faster, etc. etc. etc. it was still in it's trial few runs, to be sure, there were definitely some nasty side affects gossiped about and some argument about being able to have the increase really was beneficial, but that was why Ron was making it now, as his part, he would make it, drink it and see how it helped or hindered him and from this information they would decide whether it would be helpful to Harry in his battling of the dark lord.

At some point, one would think that due to the glue-like consistency of the potion or the fact that the book said it was supposed to be a deep red color and it turned out a burnt yellow color that Ron would have thought, Hmm maybe I should dump this and start over because by consuming it I could, essentially die, but Ron did not have this thought and instead downed a glass of the concoction sputtering and choking at the rotten-egg-esque flavor.

A few seconds past and nothing happened. It was several minutes before he decided to open his mouth to call for his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, who was asleep in the other room.

"Hey Hermione, come here," Came out this long whistle/howling sound and as Ron took a step towards the door he realized that he had left something behind him, his body.


	2. Dead Ron

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything… sad huh?

Recap: Ron's spirit just walked out of his body after drinking an f-ed up potion.

Chapter 2: Dead Ron

* * *

The moment of realization for Ron at this point was cut short by the entrance of Hermione.

"What was that soun- Oh my God." Her breath hitched as she collapsed to the floor beside Ron's lifeless body.

This was a problem; a serious problem. After trying to console a sobbing Hermione he couldn't handle it anymore and drifted out of the room. He was dead, gone. He wouldn't be able to fight with Harry and Hermione, wouldn't ever get married, have children.

"I won't ever have sex again…" Ron thought shuddering at the memory with his first (and apparently last) time with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice sobbed from the other room and Ron's sister ran down the stairs, through Ron, and into the kitchen, as the door to the kitchen opened he saw his body propped up onto Hermione's lap, her face red with tears.

Ron felt that tickling sensation in his nose and thought for a minute that he too would start crying. Even as a spirit form, however, this seemed incredibly pussy for a boy, and he held back the urge instead floating up the stairs to his bedroom. Harry lay asleep on his bed.

"Harry?" Ron asked softly. A part of him thought that maybe, just maybe, Harry would be able to hear him, understand him. After all, he reasoned, Harry is a wizard savior, and he is a parselmouth… Harry shivered and rolled over. Ron was just about to try again when Hermione burst through the door face shiny and red with tears.

"Harry…" She sobbed and Ron rolled over, waking.

"What is it?" He asked drowsily.

"Ron, he-he's… I don't know, sick or something…" Hermione cried.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together, Ron's voice however coming out in a high-pitched squeal. Harry and Hermione flinched at the sound.

"He's past out in the kitchen…" Hermione explained after a second her voice wavered as she tried to stay strong. Harry rushed to Hermione hugging her to his chest as she sobbed.

"It's ok, we'll figure this out," He murmured and to Ron's shock as Hermione pulled back Harry kissed her softly on the mouth, and to make the whole thing all the more shocking, Hermione responded by deepening the kiss.

"What the fuck!?" Ron yelled in a cross of anger and shock. As usual, however, the only sound that transferred over to the human realm was a mess of howls. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks at the sound.

"Wind?" Harry murmured as Hermione shrugged, leaning in to Harry as he lead her out of the room.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Give me a little feedback:-D


	3. Betrayed?

Chapter Three: Betrayed?

* * *

"What the fuck?" Ron asked again to the empty room. Had he really just witnessed his best mate kissing his girlfriend? A part of him didn't want to believe it, but was that really something you could pretend didn't happen? How long had it been happening? Did Ginny know? Yes, Harry and Ginny had broken up, but still. They still had that, that weird energy.

As much as Ron hated to admit it, they still had a little something going on and as weird as that was for him, he was pretty damn sure that Harry kissing Hermione jumped ahead on the weirdness meter ten fold. His stomach turned and he felt like throwing up. What had happened to him? First he, well he died, right? And now, this?

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Ron asked the empty room, "Just float around watching my best mate get it on with my girlfriend," He paused, thinking, "Ex-girlfriend." But then, were they still together? They hadn't broken up? But he was…gone so.. Would he dump her if he were still capable? Yes. Of course he would, she cheated, right?

He hovered around for a minute in between screaming and laughing here he was trying to HELP, dying for him, only to find out he'd been snogging around with his girl. He wondered how long it had been, or if they'd ever laughed, "Ha, ha, stupid Ron Weasley, just another pawn." He wondered if Ginny knew, but then she would have told him. Right?

"Did I even KNOW these people?" He asked the empty room, filling it with shrieks.

"Do you think he's…?" Harry's voice asked as Ron came down the stairs unsure of what to do with himself.

"I don't think so.. I mean, feel here," Ginny's voice replied.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked sniffling.

"Lets get him some medical attention and then, we should tell the order." Harry said in a soft voice.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione burst through the room at that point carrying Ron's lifeless body and laying him on the sofa. Ron stared at himself in disgust. His eyes were slightly open and glassy as if made out of little marbles. The length of his body was too long for the sofa and one leg hung off the side at a cockeyed angle, on his lips was the whisper of a smile as if proud of his endeavors, Ginny kneeled beside the body and ruffled his hair in one hand a single glassy tear sliding down her cheek. As Hermione exited the room to send an owl to Lupin to tell of the bad news, Harry walked over behind Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Mum will die, she'll just die, Harry." Ginny said in a tiny voice. Harry crouched down beside her hugging her to him as she shook with silent tears.

Ron floated there, dumbfounded.

"It'll be ok," He whispered. "It'll be ok." But looking at the lifeless body, Ron wasn't convinced that it would.

* * *

Oh the scandal, let me know what you think


	4. Can You See Me?

Disclaimer: I still own nada

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can you See Me? **

It was minutes later that Lupin and Molly Weasley apparated into the Weasley kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was already crying when she called out

"Where is he?" Over her sobs. Ginny ran out to get her mother, leaving Harry sitting crouched by Ron's limp body. As Ginny left he could hear Harry saying something faintly. He hovered closer.

"Please wake up, please, you have to be ok." He was chanting over and over staring intently into the other boy's glassy eyes.

"Don't you want my girlfriend all to yourself?" Ron asked in a harsh tone that filled the room with a low rumble. Harry didn't seem to even notice he just sat their blinking back tears and begged him to wake up. It didn't make sense, Harry cheating with Hermione but then wanting so much for his best friend to wake up.

Maybe I've jumped to conclusions, Ron thought to himself, maybe it was just a strange impulse thing, maybe that was the only time it had ever happened. His thoughts were interrupted as his mother burst through the door, with a concerned looking Lupin following close behind, an arm holding on to Mrs. Weasley's shoulder as if to keep her from diving atop her lifeless son.

Seeing his mother run to his body like that finally put things into perspective. He had been in such a state of shock and denial but now seeing his mother cry like that run like that… It was as if she was moving in slow motion, collapsing beside his own fallen body Harry reaching over and crying with her Lupin standing over the group of them, looking as though he himself were trying to stay composed.

"It's really over." Ron said aloud, his voice trembling. It suddenly seemed all very unimportant to him, the stupid kiss between Harry and Hermione, didn't he have bigger things to worry about? Harry had been his best mate for seven years, so had Hermione, they wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally hurt him. The kiss was an impulsive mistake, it had to be. He was stupid to ever think it had been otherwise, they were his best friends, but now he may never be able to speak to them again.

"Ron?" Lupin asked staring at Ron's spirit where it hovered. Ron was so shocked at being acknowledged that at first he didn't reply and instead looked behind himself as if certain to see another fellow named Ron standing perfectly alive behind him.

"Y-you can see me?" Ron asked excited. Harry and Molly had turned and were now staring at Remus Lupin in a confused astonishment.

"Say it slower," He said squinting.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"I-I sense something, right here," He waved his arm through Ron, "I can sort of hear him talking," He explained in a tone of concern and confusion.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here!" Ron yelled excitedly at the top of his voice, a wave of wind howled throughout the room and Lupin's face brightened.

"It's him!" He said excitedly, "He's here with us, I'm not sure if he can see or understand what's going on in our realm, but there is certainly some sort of connection."

"Does that mean he's a ghost?" Ginny asked slowly here voice trembling with tears. Ron had barely noticed that she and Hermione had entered the room, with all the excitement going on but now he could see that Lupin's news was not necessarily a good thing.

"I-I don't know," Remus' voice dropped as he said it as did his head, "I've never heard of a ghost that Wizard's couldn't see… it makes no sense…" He trailed off looking from where Ron hovered to his limp body. "No sense at all."

* * *

Reviews are gratefully accepted whether they be good or bad, happy or sad. 


	5. Am I Alive

**A/N: **I'm bringing Sexy back!

**

* * *

**

**Am I Alive?

* * *

**

"Well maybe that means he's still alive!" Molly Weasley burst happily running her plump hand through the limp body's messy locks.

"We need to get him some medical help," Remus said seriously, "If you can take him, Molly, I want to do some research." There were nods all around as those in the vicinity decided who was to stay back and who was to go with Mrs. Weasley to the Wizard Healing-Center.

"I want to be with him," Hermione said in a small voice and Ron's stomach flipped over at her tone, the way it always had when she showed any sort of extreme affection for him.

_If you want to be with me, why do you hurt me? _Ron thought to himself dejectedly.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley nodded, sympathetically patting her shoulder. "Ginny, dear stay back with Harry and you two, try and contact Arthur," She said regaining control and gusto as she levitated Ron's body.

"I wanted to go with-" Ginny said in a small voice, but stopped, "Ok, I will," She said bravely, "I'll be more help here, I guess," Harry put his arm around her shoulders and Ron looked around the room perplexed. Hermione didn't seem jealous or upset at this and the whole situation confused Ron evermore.

_What is this? Free love? Polygamy? _

As the groups went their separate ways Mrs. Weasley sending herself and Ron's body, through floo powder with Hermione following and the other's apparating to Number 12 Grimmauld place to do research. Ron was momentarily unsure of whom to follow, or how to follow.

_Can ghost-y spirit things use floo? Can they apparate? _It was only a few moments before concentrating hard on the Wizard Healing-Center sent him there and as if by magnetic force he was seemingly pulled to where his dejected body was laying with a healer poking around at him.

"He has a pulse, a weak one, but it's certainly their," the healer was saying scratching his long scraggly grey beard. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione hugged at this happily.

"So he's alive then?" Mrs. Weasley asked relieved.

"It appears so, although I'm not finding any brain activity, which is odd considering he still has the pulse… Now what was it you said about a friend being able to sense his spirit?" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione exchanged looks unsure.

"He just said he could sense him, hear him almost?" Hermione mumbled slowly.

"Interesting… Was this friend a diviner by chance or…?" He trailed off staring intently from one woman to another. The two exchanged looks.

"Not a diviner," Mrs. Weasley said after a long awkward lull, "But a very sensitive powerful man," She concluded. Hermione shifted her weight awkwardly.

"I'd like to have a discussion with him, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, your son's life may depend on it," The healer said seriously. Mrs. Wealsey and Hermione exchanged a look, both understanding the seriousness of the matter. Werewolves had been under great skepticism and attack lately due to their connection to the dark lord's recent ventures.

"If you will Mrs. Weasley, I'd like to talk to you privately to discuss a few different things pertaining to this," The healer said with a knowing gleam in his eye. Ron saw Hermione shiver at the look. "You can just-" The healer started staring intently at Hermione.

"I'll stay in here," Hermione interrupted, boldly. The Healer paused for a second before nodding.

"Very well." Ron hesitated unsure of whether to stay and watch Hermione or to go hear what the healer had to say. He was partway through door when Hermione started crying, her head on Ron's bodies limp chest as she did so. Immediately the decision was made for him, he'd stay, something told him he had to.

* * *

A/N: Do you other brothers know how to act?


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Afterlife

**Author's Note: Wow it's been a LONG time since I've looked at this, I just came across this story the other day and decided at random to update it, maybe if there's enough interest I'll actually get around to finishing this thing. **

* * *

Welcome to the Afterlife

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed. Ron knelt down next to her, of course, this made no difference as she couldn't see him or hear him, but Lupin could sense him, so maybe… Maybe there was some way he could communicate with her...?

"Hermione, look at me," He said experimentally, she just kept crying. "Hermione stop crying." No affect. He tried touching her face with his hand, running it through her hair. Nothing.

"If you are a weird.. ghost thing, and you can hear me.." She whimpered trailing off, "I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry, we both are- I mean- I mean, Harry and I, we've done some pretty horrible things, but-but it was just a couple times…"

Ron was getting angry. _You think crying is going to make me feel sorry for you? You cheated on me, you let me die thinking you cared about me! _Hermione shivered.

"Ron?"

_I'm right here! _

"I-I think you're here… Right? I mean, I feel really weird talking to an empty room… But if you're here, you should know, Harry and I, we started, you know, getting together while you were dating Lavender, before he started dating Ginny and before I started dating you.."

_And what, you didn't stop once we started dating?_

"We stopped, once you and I and Harry and Ginny started dating, but when he broke up with Ginny… Well… He was just so upset and once night, well, we just kissed a little really-"

_Just kissed? Because you know, when you're dating someone that's called cheating. _

"But then, after he had, had this really bad dream, he woke me up and things went a bit further.. I totally regret it Ron, really. Neither of us meant to sleep together, I swear…"

Ron was furious at this point. Furious to a degree that for a second he had totally forgotten that he was, in a matter of speaking, dead. Ron grabbed Hermione, shaking her, and the strange thing was, that she shook. It was as if suddenly he was alive again. But the more he shook her, the less alive she seemed. And all too suddenly, Hermione's body went limp in his hands and she fell to the floor, leaving a slightly transparent, "spirit Hermione" in its place.

"Damn," Was the only thing Ron could think of at that moment to say, and then "Sorry, but you kind of deserve it."

After a moment's pause spirit-Hermione through her arms around Ron's shoulders.

"You're ok! You're alive!" Ron pushed her away from him, not ready to be too friendly after the realization that Harry had slept with his girlfriend, and he hadn't.

"Actually evil-bitch-girl, you're dead, welcome to the after life," He said, in a pout.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione choked, "You just heard all that." Ron nodded.

"Sure did."

"Look, you don't understand, it was a mistake-"

"I just have one question, really." The shock of being somewhat dead, plus Ron having found out the secret of her skantitude brought on a rush of emotions that had Hermione crying.

"Yeah?" She sniffled.

"Did the slutting around with my ex-bestfriend, come before or after that night, where you told me you _just weren't ready_?" Hermione opened her mouth and than closed it again, "That's what I thought" Ron said floating up and thinking his way out of the hospital room.

"Wait where are you going?" Hermione called after him, but Ron didn't answer.

* * *

A/N Cont.: Is anyone still remotely interested in this story?


End file.
